2012-09-09 - Invader Skrull: Who Is Driving This Boat?
Alright, so perhaps C.A.T. a.k.a. Kitty McGee right now looks a bit out of place with the dojo-looking Richard when they go to peak into The Crow's Nest. Kitty wears a loose formerly white tunic shirt and semi-loose jeans. There is some sort of metal bracers peeking out from the tunic shirt. Her eyes are blue, and her hair red and on the long side. She also has a cut on her left cheek that is delicately sewn shut and healing well. Crap, she forgot the healing ointment! "I forgot the cream stuff you gave me," she hisses toward Richard! See what happens when she panics and thinks she is going to die a horriable death at evil shape-shifting alien hands?! Oh, and the real reason they are here? "Lady Blackhawk, I forget her real name, I didn't bother memorizing it. I hear she has legs to die for, but I just saw an old World War II poster of her. Least in the poster, she was seriously pinup quality." She speaks in a mostly neutral American accent, though it may be placed as West Coast. Richard carries with him two fair sized duffle bags, one in his hand the other slung over a shoulder. For once he's wearing proper shoes, a pair of jeans and a faded brown jacket. He nods slowly as he listens to Kitty. "Unfortunately there's nothing we can do for that now. I'll make some more if I get the chance, if not you'll need to trust that you'll heal without it." He shrugs a shoulder. "I've heard of the Blackhawks, but can't recall much about them." As they step inside, a guy with neo-Nazi tattoos lands in a highly undignified heap at their feet, stars circling his head. (Well, not literally, but close.) "And don't...oh." Oops. She'd *intended* to throw the skinhead all the way out of the bar, but the entrance of Katrinka and Richard kind of got in the way of that. Ahem. She doesn't let it stop her from brushing off her hands, though. Kitty lets out a squeak! Not very feline like she's afraid. "Whao! Hey, an astronaut, or is that boxer?" Well, they both have seeing stars in common! After making sure she does not accidentally get knocked down, she then steps on the guy to get over him. Yes, on, not over. His poor family jewels! Alright, perhaps that was a little inhumanly cruel. But Kitty has her sights on something else, the girl that knocked this guy on his ass. She looks her up and down rrrreeeeaaaalll slow like. The woman isn't in uniform, but her long legs, her face, the way she stands. She the points and exclaims, "Pinup Girl!" Someone just got overly excited at finding their target. Richard steps over the man on the floor, he acts almost as though he doesn't see him. He however takes much more interest in the room than a single customer, making sure there's not anyone likely to try causing them trouble. He does turn his attention to Kitty at her outburst. "You know you should probably try to be a touch more discrete." "I'm never going to live that down, am I." Zinda steps towards the two. "Looking for me? Shame. I *just* got this place civilized." The skinhead leaves. Crawling. He's not going to stand up until he's well and truly outside and, in theory, safe from the crazy people. Kitty face palms, quite literally. "Oh," she says softly and with embarassment. Come to think of it...those bracers? They look black and a white spider web motif over them. Actually...they don't look like 'normal' bracers. In either case, she recovers quickly, "Totally! I'm a fan," and she grins so brightly! This is where Richard may eye her twice. "Actually," her arms lowering to hide the bracers again, "I wanted you to sign a poster for me. I know, I know...pinup quality! But seriously? You still like, flew planes and took out bad guys! I didn't want to bring it in cause I didn't want it damaged." Kitty looks so hopeful and pitiful at the same time. "Please, please, please Lady Blackhawk! Can you come to my car and sign it for me?" Richard looks at Kitty with an expression of mild disapproval, he doesn't much care for what he considers unnecessary lies. Especially when he doubts they'll get results. He smiles faintly. "I can't say I'm familiar with your work. But I think that we may have need of a pilot in the not too distant future. I'd like to discuss the possibility with you." Rolling her eyes at Kitty. "Of course." And then she's heading for the door. "Where's your car?" Will she sign the poster? Likely, if it's the real thing and not some cheap modern copy. She doesn't do cheap modern copies. Kitty moves to follow after Lady Blackhawk, Richard appearing disapproving. Kitty just looks back at him with a 'What?!' expression. She just wanted to get her out the door! "Oh, this way!" She points down the street. As the three of them start walking, with Richard trying to hire her on, Kitty just gets down to business. "Actually, I saw a digital copy and it was really hot. I know another World War II hero, he's pretty hot too, but that's not the real reason I wanted to chat." She then grins toward Lady Blackhawk, "I better get to the point before Dragon punishes me. How would you like to save the world from some serious bad ass aliens?" Wellllll, that's an interesting way to put it. Luckily, there aren't a lot of people on the street this late at night in this section of town. Richard laughs at the comment as he looks at Kitty. "I never knew I struck you as the punishing type." He pauses as he bows his head to Lady Blackhawk. "I'm Richard Dragon." Lady Blackhawk inclines her head. "Evil aliens, wanting to, what? Conquer earth, use us as breeding stock, use us as livestock, pillage and burn?" All kinds of possibilities there, none of them pleasant. A wink comes from Kitty and sent toward Richard, "Oops, that was my wishful thinking out loud." This is where C.A.T.'s real personality is coming out more, as her persona Kitty McGee is out the window anyway. Then toward Lady Blackhawk, "Ewwww, totally gross! Breeding?! I might have to shoot myself," she grumbles. "And more like slavery." She then takes a deep breath, "I know about your mission in dealing with HYDRA, you worked alongside Black Widow. We are...old something," the American accent still there. Kitty pauses near an alleyway, checking it out to make sure it is empty before slipping part way inside, her senses extended to again make sure no nearby spy tech. Paranoid? YES! "Listen," and C.A.T. takes a deep breath. "You ever hear of the Skrull? Evil shapeshifting aliens bent on taking over Earth and using it to try and bitch slap their enemy, the Kree? Well, they...are causing 'problems'. And we need your help. That means disappearing off grid with me, right now. No going back to the apartment to grab anything, no contacting anyone else, and running with me." And with the silliness over with, Kitty can't fully hide her fear. "I heard stories of...last time this happened. The public doesn't even know half of it." "Generally slaves are also used as breeding stock and livestock. But honestly I find why they seek to conquer the earth secondary to how we can stop the effort." Richard looks at Kitty. "You've mentioned that we need to stop them, that we must go off the grid. Yet you've not mentioned what our plan from there is. If we seek to just hide and consider our plans we have a number of options." Lady Blackhawk nods. "Then let's not talk about it here. Come on. We need to go somewhere more secure. Which is your car?" Talking about it in the street? Zinda's putting a stop to that. C.A.T. doesn't have plans! So she doesn't say anything. "I don't have one," she states. "But I got a location we can go to, but you got to be 'in'." Wait, how does she find said location?! Oh ya, just tell the Gotham locals, they will take her to it! Like Richard helped her find this place. She grumbles, "Suck at this super secret spy stuff." Why can't she just go and steal something?! Luckily, she isn't the master mind behind all of this. C.A.T. looks between Richard and Lady Blackhawk, "Please," she says, sounding so very sincere. Shaking his head Richard frowns. "A car would be unwise, but talking while you walk is more secure than most expect. It gives you a chance to notice those who may be trying to listen in. It also makes it difficult to listen in to more than the odd fragment." He shrugs. But you're right, we should move on." He nods slowly. "I'll help, but we're going to need to discuss exactly what lies you've told me." He studies C.A.T. For a moment. "I doubt you just happened by my dojo." He shrugs a shoulder. "But beyond that I'll do what I can to save lives." "Perhaps. How do I know you're telling the truth and this isn't some kind of kidnapping attempt or worse?" She might well have them there. Sure, they 'need a pilot', but that could mean all kinds of things. For that matter, how does Zinda know THEY aren't skrulls? A snort at Lady Blackhawk's words. "I'm a thief thank you very much, not a kidnapper! Furthermore, I'm an information thief. That means a classy one!" Kitty puts her hands on her hips, "I got standards! I even have clauses in my contracts!" Then toward Richard, "Well, some things I can clear up." Great, a thief and proud of it. And one with a leash on her. She then sighs, "I'm just a clown in this circus, so let's go to the location I was provided, and we can hopefully find out what the ringleader all wants from us. I just know they stated that you two likely wouldn't have been targeted, and for some reason they trust me. I really wish they didn't," C.A.T. grumbles in the end. That means she wouldn't have to save the world right? Yep, that is exactly what it would mean! If the other two are in agreement, she will provide a location that will lead to the whalf and a warehouse there. "A fair question." Richard shrugs a shoulder as he looks at Lady Blackhawk. "Frankly you don't, but consider the reasoning. If we were planning to kidnap you we could probably have thought up a more belivable and less suspicious claim don't you think?" Richard shrugs a shoulder. "The fact is you need to choose, you can trust us or you can choose not to. Nothing we can say will beyond suspicion will it?" Lady Blackhawk nods. "Good point. Okay. I'm willing to hear you out." Going off the grid for an extended period of time? A difficult thing for her right now, walking the tightrope she's walking...although she does everything she does for, in her own mind, the good of Earth. And for the fun of it. Which don't have to be mutually exclusive, after all. "Great! Let's get going then!" And Kitty is ready to follow, cause she has no clue where she is going without technology.